Defiance of Destiny
by BigBadWolfTardis
Summary: Willis was always meant to be a Digidestined, just not as early as he was. When a simple twist of fate intervenes, he is swept away into the Digital World with seven other kids. Together they set out on a mission to save both The Real World and The Digital World from destruction. Can they succeed, or is certain doom the only destiny left? A Rewrite of Season 1 to include Willis.


**Hello! So, I'm starting a new story, and yay! It's a digimon one. I really should get to work on my other one, but for now, I'm going to kick off this one. It was actually inspired by a review but I've wanted to do something like this for a while now.**

**Anyway, this should be a simple little story. It's basically a rewrite of Digimon Adventure Season 1 to include Willis, Terriermon and Lopmon. Should be fun at any rate, and hopefully you guys will agree with me. ****This chapter is just a prologue to show how Willis gets to be a Digidestined early. The real episodes will start in chapter two.**

**So, without further ado, I present to you Defiance of Destiny. Please remember that Digimon and its characters are not owned by me, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter : )**

**...**

**Defiance of Destiny**

...

**A Different Destiny**

****...****

Some choices are insignificant; they bear no meaning on anyone. Which shoes to wear for that important meeting? How many sugars in that first cup of coffee? Which type of sandwich to buy for lunch?

Others carry more weight behind them.

Turn right at the junction or turn left? Have one child or have two? Which career path to take? But when Mr Winston made such a decision, he had absolutely no idea just how much of an impact it would have on his own son's life.

The day that changed the world had started out just like any other day.

Mr Winston awoke in his bed next to his adoring wife, her arms wrapped around him. He ate his breakfast (the same old soggy Oatmeal he had every morning) and then he got dressed for work, a simple black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie. Perfectly smart and presentable, thank you very much.

Even at work, nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing to suggest anything special would happen that day.

Mr Winston went about his duties, he laughed at his friend's jokes, ignored how the secretary tried to flirt with him (he was happily married for god's sake!) so that by the time that the afternoon rolled around, it was just another perfectly ordinary day.

That was until his boss approached him, asking for a quiet word in his office.

And so Mr Winston arose to his feet, closed down his computer, and followed his boss, Mr McGuire, into his private office for a chat.

'Take a seat Wallace' Mr McGuire gestured to a seat near to his desk as he closed the door and drew the blinds shut, not wanting anyone peering in on this private conversation.

'Thank you Sir' Mr Winston said graciously as he fell into the seat offered to him.

When Mr McGuire took his own seat, Mr Winston couldn't help but squirm slightly under his boss's gaze, that nauseating pit of dread that only a superior figure could inspire forming in his stomach.

Mr McGuire apparently noticed, for he gave a hearty chuckle.

'There's no need to look so nervous, I'm not about to fire you' he assured Mr Winston, who smiled slightly, beginning to relax.

'Quite the contrary. How long have you worked at this company?' Mr McGuire asked.

Mr McGuire was one of the directors of a large company based in America. The company itself was mainly a digit game based business, namely selling and buy stock all over the world.

'Five years in May, sir' Mr Winston replied to his boss's query.

'And you've proved to be an outstanding part of the team since then' Mr McGuire told him and Mr Winston blushed slightly, a faint red dusting lining his cheeks.

'Thank you very much Sir' Mr Winston grinned openly this time and Mr McGuire leaned in closer against the desk, almost conspiringly.

'Now, I'm sure the rumour mill has already been churning about this, but have you by any chance heard of the plans to expand into Tokyo?' Mr McGuire asked quietly and Mr Winston nodded slowly.

'I'd heard that there may be an expansion, but I didn't know it would be in Japan. I'd just assumed that it would be another state' Mr Winston nodded and Mr McGuire smiled brightly at him.

'No, we're going international, and I want _you_ to be a part of it' Mr McGuire announced proudly and Mr Winston frowned, not quite following.

'Sir?' he tilted his head to one side, a confused expression tugging at his face.

'Wallace, you've proved yourself as a useful resource. You're clever; you've got a lot of experience with the stock market, and people like you. And more importantly, they respect you and listen to what you have to say. I've been swamped with candidates and I believe you're the best person for the job' Mr McGuire told him in all seriousness.

'What job sir?' Mr Winston asked, still not following. Mr McGuire laughed heartily.

'Directorship of course! I want you to join the board of Directors as our Tokyo branch's head' Mr McGuire told him and Mr Winston's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

Promotion?! All the way to Directorship?! That was practically unheard of in this company! Only the very best of the best were made Directors, and they were given all the benefits to go with it. Massive pay increase, more holidays, a cushy office and all the other benefits.

'But Sir, my wife? My son?' he floundered, lost for words.

He would never have expected to be presented with such an offer in a million years. He had never even considered running for promotion, and this was promotion of the highest kind!

Mr McGuire nodded at him seriously. Although he wasn't a father himself, he was married and thus he understood just how important and precious time with your family was.

'I completely understand that you need to put their wellbeing first. How is Maranda? And young Willis? It's been quite a while since I last had the pleasure of seeing them both' Mr McGuire asked and Mr Winston couldn't contain the huge grin that sprawled across his face.

'He's amazing! Not even three years old and kicking a soccer ball around like a pro! He almost broke a vase Mara's mother sent to her for Christmas, I've never see her so panicked in all my life! Her mother is a harpy and would be furious if that vase got broke' Mr Winston laughed and Mr McGuire joined in.

'You'll have to work on his aim then. Well, it's not like a need an answer right now Wallace. Take time to discuss it with your wife. This will affect her too. We wouldn't dream of breaking up your little family however, and we'll be more than happy to arrange accommodation for all three of you until you find a home of your own other there, should you accept this offer' Mr McGuire assured him and Mr Winston nodded at him thankfully.

'Thank you sir, I will definitely give this a lot of thought. Might I ask; when will you need my answer by?' Mr Winston requested to know his timescale on this matter.

'Three weeks? Will that be long enough to decide?' Mr McGuire asked and Mr Winston nodded. Mr McGuire nodded, and arose to shake Wallace's hand.

'Oh, and one last thing. I'd appreciate it if this was kept just between ourselves for the time being, until you've made your decision' Mr McGuire said as the two men shook hands.

Mr Winston nodded; he wanted it kept quiet too. This would be a difficult enough decision without idol office gossip polluting his mind. With nothing more to say, Mr Winston left the office.

He had an important decision to make.

…

And that was how the world was changed. Willis Winston's Destiny would be fulfilled, he just needed to be in the right place at the right time for his entire life to change around him.

The weeks following that day were a whirlwind.

Maranda wasn't sure about the decision at first, but eventually she came around to the idea, even if part of that was to get away from her mother. And so with his wife's backing, Wallace gave his decision to Mr McGuire, and he accepted the job offer.

Within two months of his consent, the Winston family had sold their house, managed to find one they liked in Japan. It was a quaint little place on a block caused Highton View Terrace.

And soon enough, everything they owned was packed up in boxes and shipped around the world, from Colorado to Tokyo. The company had kindly arranged to have it all delivered to their new address, all they needed to do was set everything up where they wanted it.

It was on that very first night in Japan that it happened.

It was almost liked the entire thing had been timed, but of course, to anybody with a logical way of thinking, that would be completely ridiculous.

In a little bedroom, its walls painted in hues of blues and purples, there were boxes strewed all across it, with a bed set up just underneath the window, cowboy patterns all over the blankets and duvet. It was the only thing in the room that had been set up yet.

And on said bed, tucked up nice and warmly under the covers, was a young box, a toddler of about three years in age, his golden blonde hair all tussled from where he had tossed and turned.

His breathing was shallow but even; he was completely peaceful, as was to be expected since it was nearly midnight. The sky was an inky black, the stars shining brightly, and it was a silent night.

And that was why, when an echoing resounding _BOOM_ cut through the night like a knife through butter, little Willis Wallace was startled out of his slumber with a yelp of shock.

He fell out of his bed with a dull thud, his little hand grabbing out at the covers, causing them to fall down on top of him, his entire body being covered by them.

Willis wriggled free from his linen bindings, and then set about discovering what in the world it was that had caused him to awake in such an unwelcome manner in the first place.

He always had been a curious little tyke, and so with his usual adventurous spirit blazing inside him, little Willis climbed back onto his bed and crawled over to the window, using the sill as leverage to pull himself up, so that his jade blue eyes could peer beadily out of his new bedroom's window.

Willis had yet to glance out of the window in the mere few hours he had spent in his new home, and what he saw elicited a gasp from his lips.

The street was beautiful, all light up like a Christmas tree, the pink and yellow lights twinkling against the darkness. Terrace blocks rose up, ten stories high, and bridges were at either end of the street. It was so pretty.

But something was wrong.

That first boom was now being accompanied with others. The ground was shaking at even intervals, each shake accompanied with a loud bang, they sounded like footsteps.

Afraid, but far too curious to back away from the window, Willis squinted through the darkness, his blue eyes searching for the cause of the disturbance. He eyes widened to almost comical proportions when they landed on the source of the disruption.

It was a dinosaur!

A real living dinosaur, acidic yellow being the colouration of his scaly body. The monster had ocean green eyes, and three sharp claws lining each of his somewhat humanoid hands. And he was walking, almost casually, across a road.

Did dinosaurs often walk across roads? Willis wasn't sure. He'd never seen a dinosaur before, but they hadn't crossed road in America, not that he had seen, but maybe things were just different in Japan.

That was the only explanation young Willis could come up with.

As he observed the strange creature, it didn't take long for Willis to notice that the dinosaur wasn't in fact alone.

There was a young girl clinging onto its back, an adorably little thing wearing a little pink sleeping suit made to look like a teddy bear. Willis tilted his head to the side, wondering what on earth a little girl roughly the same age as him would be doing with a dinosaur.

Willis gasped when a truck nearly hit them, but with surprising agility and grace, the dinosaur jumped out of the way just in time, both it and the girl landing safely on the pavement, out of harm's way, for now.

Suddenly, as if enraged by the van's presence, or the fact that it had almost collided with them, the dinosaur reared back and spat a burst of fire, orange and red, at the retreating van.

Willis yelped in horror as the stream of fire missed the van but hit a nearby telephone booth, incinerating the metal structure and leaving just charred remains and a burst of smoke in its wake.

'Wow, a _fire-breathing_ dinosaur! I wonder where he came from, and if there are any more around here… perhaps I can persuade mummy and daddy to let me have one for my birthday' Willis mused aloud to himself, enthralled by the very idea of having such a cool and amazing pet.

'KKKKKAAAAARRRRIIIIII?!' a yell rang out through the night, causing Willis to frown as he heard it.

It was boy's voice, not much older than him by the sounds of it, and he seemed to be looking for someone. Perhaps it was the girl he was looking for, along with the dinosaur.

Willis watched, unable to tear his gaze away, as the dinosaur regarded a late night bus on the other side of the street, fires beginning to brew in its mouth, when suddenly it changed its mind and set the fierce flames sky bound, trying to take out a soaring helicopter as it whirled about overhead.

The fires exploded, sending sparkles down over the street in bright oranges and reds, and Willis giggled happily as he watched the embers come back down to earth.

'Fireworks! How cool!' he beamed at the sight of the pretty fire display.

He frowned however when he heard a noise coming from one of the storage boxes near his bed, and with his big toe, he toed the lid of the box open and peeked inside. One of his toys, an electric robot that talked, was going crazy, static coming through the speakers whilst its arms whirled about.

Confused, Willis turned to look back out the window, and saw that other electric devices in the area were acting in the same erratic manner. A parking metre, an electric road sign, even the street lights were flashing on and off at irregular intervals.

Willis had no idea what that was about. Perhaps lightning had struck nearby and there was an electrical surge. That had happened once in America, so it could be the same thing.

Pushing those thoughts away, Willis turned back to the events unfolding outside of his bedroom window, and his jaw dropped wide open, his eyes bulging out of his head.

The sky had _changed_.

Gone were the twinkling stars and the wise old moon in its crescent form. Instead, rippling waves in a spherical shape filled the air above the earth, in hues of greys and greens.

It was some kind of giant ball or an egg of some kind. Willis had never seen an object so big before, and it left him a little breathless from his awe.

'Whoa, if that were an Easter Egg, I'd be sick to my stomach after eating that much chocolate!' Willis gasped aloud, moments before the egg split wide open and disintegrated; leaving behind only one thing, a rather large bird which looked rather miffed about something.

The bird, Willis realised, was some kind of strange parrot like creature. He had seen one at a zoo once, but that one had been red and white with a colourful tail.

This one however was predominantly green in colouring, with yellow feathered wings that shone like sunlight, and a sharp grey beak reached out before its sharp sapphire blue eyes.

The one at the zoo had been rather small too, and this one was anything but small. It was bigger than most of the buildings on the block, and those were some of the tallest buildings Willis had ever seen!

The dinosaur that had attracted Willis's attention in the first place didn't seem to take too kindly to the parrot's appearance, and fired several burning balls of fire at the creature, who with the upmost grace, changed its flight path and hovered off in a different direction.

The fireballs kept going however, and instead hit one of the higher apartment blocks, causing large chunks of concrete to explode outwards, sending rubble tumbling down to the street. A huge smoking crater was left in the side of the building, making Willis flinch.

'Maybe a fire-breathing dinosaur isn't so cool as a pet, not if it burns down buildings' he gulped fearful as he watched the dinosaur take aim again as the parrot headed towards one of the bridges at the far side of the street.

The dinosaur's aim wasn't quite true however, for his second attempt at engulfing the parrot in flames failed, the blast striking the bridge instead and shattering a huge portion of it.

When the smoke cleared, Willis saw that there was a large gaping hole rendering the bridge in two smouldering halves, and the parrot was turning around in the air, clearly frustrated and irked by the furious dinosaur now.

It was at that moment that Willis spotted a young boy down in the battle-zone now, an explosion of chocolate brown hair around his face like a lion's mane. He was dressed in blue pyjamas, and he was bravely running _towards_ the dinosaur and the younger girl, shouting out words that Willis couldn't hear through his closed bedroom window.

The boy reached the girl just as the parrot landed at the other end of the street, squaring up to the dinosaur as it did so, whilst the boy began tugging on the girl's arm, trying to make her leave the danger zone.

The girl was having none of it however, and began crying, clinging onto the dinosaur and appeared to be pleading with it. Again, Willis couldn't make out the words she was yelling.

Above their heads, the dinosaur opened its jaws wide, and sent a fierce blast of fire at the parrot, which hit the huge bird head on, only to falter when he saw that the bird remained unaffected by the fires licking at its feathery face.

'Whoa, tough cookie! I wonder how chickens can be cooked if birds can take the heat…' Willis mused to himself as he watched the fighting unfold before his very eyes. Boy would the other kids at his pre-school back in Colorado be jealous if they ever found out what he was watching tonight!

As the smoke cleared, the bird appeared to laugh, before it charged up a flicker of static electricity between its two strange red horns, and fired a beam of crackling blue lightning at the dinosaur.

Thankfully it missed the reptilian creature, but unfortunately it hit the bridge behind him, sending chunks of concrete and rubble flying in every direction.

Willis looked on in horror as the boy and girl were right in the line of fire, but miraculously the dinosaur shielded them, his bulk withstanding the blows of the rubble raining on them.

The lights began flashing again, all over in every building, including Willis' bedroom. He looked up at the light-bulb as it randomly flashed on and off, lighting up the room and darkening it again at weird intervals.

'Huh, daddy needs to fix my light bulb' Willis frowned up at the light on his ceiling before turning back to the battle raging outside, only for his mouth to drop open once again.

Uncoiling itself from the smoke ball where the boy, girl and dinosaur had been, was now a much bigger creature, still very dinosaur-like, but massive compared to the yellow one.

This one was a burnt orange colour in scaling, with dusky blue stripes patterning parts of its bulky arms, legs, torso and tail.

A strange muddy brown helmet had expanded over the creature's head, with several large lethal looking horns, and now its eyes were blood red instead of their previous green.

Willis tilted his head in confusion, wondering where the first dinosaur had gone and where this new one had come from.

It emerged from the ruins of the devastated bridge and snarled at the parrot at the other end of the terrace, showing off its many fangs to the world. Willis gulped, more than a little frightened now.

'Yeah, definitely not cool to have a dinosaur as a pet! I think I'd rather have a puppy, at least they're small!' he trembled, but still he couldn't tear himself away from the rest of the fight, his eyes were glued to it, he couldn't look away even if he watched too.

Both the creatures gave resounding war cries that filled the harsh night air, before the orange dinosaur reared up to its full height, with was a LOT bigger than the yellow dinosaur, and sent a massive explosion of fire towards the parrot, these one being prominently white and blue.

The parrot shrieked with pain as the fireball exploded around it, searing its feathers and causing them to smoke slightly. It fell backwards, its huge talons tearing up part of the street and destroying several bicycles that had been locked up to street railings by their owners.

'Oh wow' Willis gasped as the dinosaur charged up the street towards the fallen bird, its huge strides leaving massive craters in the pavement and road. The whole area trembled as it ran like an angry bull at a red flag.

The boy and the girl down below screamed in fear, and Willis was tempted to join them, but no sound escaped his throat. All he could do was watch, and pray that nobody got seriously hurt.

As the dinosaur drew in close, the bird forced itself back to its talons and grabbed the dinosaurs' claws, both of them thrashing about as they grabbled, each struggling to hold on. The dinosaur's tail knocked cars flying whilst the parrot's wings flapped, picking up debris and scattering it all over the street.

The girl began crying as the bird managed to force the dinosaur tumbling backwards, its flailing limbs destroying yet more of the street with the bird sneered, several of its feathers falling out due to the fight and fluttering to ground.

When the dinosaur was down, the bird unleased another bolt of lightning, illuminating the whole devastated street again and making Willis turn away from his window due to the intensity of the lightshow.

When the flash had died down, he looked out again, only for his heart to plummet as the dinosaur dropped to the ground, unconscious, nearly crushing the boy and the girl had the boy not pushed them out of the way just in the nick of time.

Willis looked on in horror as the parrot stomped ever closer, the boy and girl watching helpless as the dinosaur still did not awaken. They began shouting at the dinosaur next to them, no doubt imploring him to wake up though Willis couldn't make out their words, but still the dinosaur did not stir, he gave no indication that he had heard them at all.

The bird began charging up another lightning bolt, and the boy began shaking with tear, feeling totally helpless.

Willis' heart went out to him, hating how hopeless the situation looked for him, the girl and the dinosaur. He despised the fact there was nothing he could do to help, even if he could by some miracle make it to them in time.

All the young blonde could do was watch as the girl tried using a whistle tied around her neck but failed as she started having a coughing fit, no doubt brought on by the cool night air and all the dust that had been kicked up due to the fighting.

When the girl failed to make a sound through the tiny silver instrument, the boy snatched it off of her, and put it to his own lips. A shrill, unwavering sound filled the night, so clear that Willis knew that anybody watching this would be able to hear it without fail.

He found himself placing his hand on the window, as if to send a reassurance to those trapped in the war-zone.

'You can do it, wake up, you can beat him' he whispered under his breath, finding himself praying for a miracle in that moment.

At first it seemed hopeless, but moments later the boy's efforts proved to be successful, because when the whistle cut out, the boy needing to resurface for oxygen, the dinosaur's crimson eyes snapped open, and he began pushing himself back onto his feet, unleashing a feral roar of battle as it did so.

Willis cheered and whooped with glee, jumping up and down on his bed, glad to see that it wasn't over yet and that the dinosaur still had a chance at protecting the boy and girl.

The parrot looked surprised, and was unprepared as the dinosaur fired a huge blast of white fire at it, sending him spiralling backwards due to the intensity of the force behind the attack.

All around the two monsters, trees were uprooted and charred black from the immense heat, pavement slabs were ripped up and shattered like fragile china pieces, and even the glass banisters from the many apartment blocks shattered from the tingling forces in the air, fractured glass raining down on the street below like deadly raindrops.

As the light of the fire got too intense for the eye to withstand, Willis was forced to turn his head away from the blinding brightness of the scene, instead focusing on listening to the bird shrieking somewhere in the distance.

Willis frowned slightly as the noises died out, and as the light died down once more and Willis turned back to his window, he was astonished to see that both the dinosaur and the bird had vanished, leaving nothing but a street torn apart, the entire road split wide apart and the sewers beneath the surface cracked and exposed, in their wake.

The sun began its dawn over Highton View Terrace, and all that was left in the ruins was a girl screaming out for the dinosaur, and a boy looking for all the world like he was lost, adrift.

Willis stared out the window for a moment longer, before drowsiness overtook his entire body. He slumped backwards on his bed, his golden locks falling across his face as his head hit the pillow.

By the time he awoke the next morning, the battle was all but a distance memory in the deepest depths of his mind, as if it had somehow erased itself from his memories. All that was left was an utterly destroyed street, and a lot of unanswered questions.

…

That was the night that changed Willis Winston's life forever. His destiny had been put into play, and now all that was left to do was wait for it to reveal itself.

In the weeks following The Battle of Highton View Terrace, the authorities couldn't explain what had happened, how an entire street could have been obliterated in a single night. It wasn't a gas explosion, nor was it an earthquake responsible for all the damage.

In the end it had been named as the worst terrorist attack to ever be aimed at Japan, but to this very day, no terrorist organisation had ever come forwards to claim responsibility for the attack that seemingly held no reasoning behind it.

Everyone that had witnessed what had really happened that night forgot what had truly occurred, the encounter having erased itself from every witness's memories, and in the end they forgot about the attack altogether.

Many families had moved away, for fear of another attack, and The Winston family were tempted to join them, but in the end they had braved it out and remained in their newly acquired home, and to this very day, four years later, they were still there, having moved on with their lives, that night practically forgotten by all.

Willis was enrolled into a junior's school, and by the time August 1st, 1999, rolled around, a seven year old Willis Winston was happily settled in his life in Tokyo, and to make his life even better, he was headed for Summer Camp, something he had been looking forward to all year ever since his parents had agreed that he could go.

He had no idea that as he stepped onto the bus that would whisk him away to the wilderness retreat, the most important chapter in his life was about to unfold, and that he was about to meet two beings which would become his very best friends, for the rest of his life.

**...**

**And there is it : ) A new story for a new year. Hopefully I'll update a little more frequently than I have in the past, but I can't promise : )**

**Anyway, I really don't have too much to say, other than I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope to see you in the next one.**

**Please leave any thoughts, ideas or comments in reviews, and I'll try to get another chapter up in the next couple of days. Again, no promises though : )**


End file.
